The Summer
by ottomatic21
Summary: Aaron is coming over to Ocean Shores to coach a local YMCA basketball team. The Rocket Gang agrees to it, but is Aaron over his head? Read and review!
1. Chapter 1

"The Summer"

A fan-fiction by Aaron

© Aaron, Rocket Power Heat

**Chapter 1- The Opportunity**

It was the summer of 2006 in Ocean Shores. Otto, Reggie, Twister and Sam had just finished their first year of high school, and looked to celebrate by going to the Shore Shack. "The usual round of things, Ray," said the outgoing Rocket Boy, known as Otto. He had grown a little lankier, but was still a mere 5 feet tall, and had a wrist band on his left arm that said "Get Lost with God." Other than that, Otto retained his boyish features since he was 9.

Reggie and Twister were basically the same, except, well, they had a romance going since last year. The two held hands while eating their Shack burgers. Otto shook his head. "Will you two stop, you are making me want to puke!" Reggie ignored this and said "Let's go to Mad-town, Twister and Sam!" "I have to show you this great new move that Otto can't do!"

"Really, Reggie? I am after all me!" "I can beat you any day of the week, loser!" Twister interjected "Hey, she's my girlfriend, so back off!" The two started trading blows, and eventually Twister pinned Otto down, much to Otto's chagrin. "What are you going to do about it, shrimp?"

While Sam and Reggie came to try and stop it, Ray took a phone call. "Hello, Shore Shack. Yes? I understand. See you then." "Damn it, Otto and Twister, can't you two stop going at each other!" They just stared at each other for 5 minutes, until Ray announced something. "Aaron is coming to Ocean Shores for the summer." The two friends would just not stop fighting. Ray pulled off Otto off of Twister. "WILL YOU LISTEN TO ME FOR TWO SECONDS!"

Ray went on to tell the gang that Aaron had accepted a job as a head basketball coach at a local YMCA, to make a little extra money, starting as of tomorrow. "Would you be interested in joining? It's a four on four league, and the winners of the tournament would score $1,000 for each player."

Otto never could refuse an offer for competition. "Of course! Are you guys in or not?" Everyone stared at Otto, then went "Yeah!"

The very next day, the kids went over to the local YMCA to sign up on Aaron's team. But there was no Aaron to be seen, where was he? Reggie had an idea. The basketball court! Sure enough, there he was just shooting around, doing crossover dribbles, shooting down 3 pointers with ease.

Sam looked at Aaron with great interest. "You didn't look like you could play basketball." Aaron winced at Sam for a moment. "Sammy, Sammy, Sammy. You have so much to learn about me. Want to play a game of one on one with me? Just be warned, you'll probably get destroyed." Sam just laughed. "I know that, I always get destroyed in sports." "To twenty," Aaron said. "Loser's outs, 2's and 3's." "Got it?"

In quick fashion, with Aaron's mad handles and shooting, he wasted The Squid in short time. "That is what we call, game!" Twister wanted to go next, if he could beat Aaron, then Reggie would be really impressed. During the game, he couldn't stop looking at Reggie. It was obvious to Aaron: He was clumsy and unfocused. Next up was with Otto.

This was a pretty evenly matched up game, as even though Aaron had at least 4-6 inches on Otto, Otto had the quickness. The final score ended up being 20-19. "Well, at least I got a work-out with you. Practice starts tomorrow, so we can gear up for the tournament." Then he watched Otto and Twister play against Reggie and Sam. Otto was such a ball hog, just shot it every time. He never passed it. Twister wanted to kiss Reggie every time she made a good play.

Aaron just groaned. "I have a lot of work to do with these guys." "This is never easy with this crew."


	2. Chapter 2 Headaches

**Chapter 2- Headaches**

"Pass the damn ball, Otto!" Aaron was hot. Speaking of hot it was an eighty degree day in Ocean Shores. The gym's air conditioning was broke, but the guys decided to practice anyway. "Twister, you need to pay attention to where the ball is going!" As usual, the ball went out of bounds without Twister noticing it, all he was focused on was Reggie. "DAMMIT! I'm sick of you all. You are all over your heads with one thing or another. And Squid, you need to hustle more. Don't stand around, DO SOMETHING!"

Aaron went to the Shore Shack for a shake to cool off. "What's wrong?" Tito was asking Aaron the same question as anyone would when they looked angry. "My team just doesn't pay attention to me. It's not like I'm a hothead or anything. They don't listen to a DAMN THING I SAY!" Then, Aaron spiked the glass cup on the floor."

Tito just rolled his eyes. "The Ancient Hawaiians would say, "He who goes near the lava, is toast!" "What I am saying is that your team won't listen to you if you keep going off the deep end!"

Meanwhile, at Mad-town, Otto and the gang were skating. "I think we should just tell Aaron to forget it," said Otto. Reggie nodded, "He has too much of a temper. It's not like Twister would pay attention, anyway, so what does he have to worry about?" Sam disagreed, "Maybe he's just trying to make us play team ball. He's trying to get us to win. Don't you remember that, Otto? He has the same desire that you have to win." Twister just remarked, "Yeah!"

That night, Aaron was brushing his teeth, and from behind Otto snuck under him, after all Otto still weighed only about 95 pounds, and all of the sudden, Aaron felt a cool rush of air down his legs. "Otto! Oh, my God!" Otto just exposed his boxers, Bart Simpson boxers, that is. "I'll get you for that one, Otto!" Aaron had to laugh, too that was pretty funny.

Later that night, the Rockets, Twister, Sam and Aaron decided to camp out in the tent, and played a game of Truth or Dare. Otto asked the question to Aaron, "Truth or Dare?" Aaron, of course replied dare. "Okay, I dare you to sneak up to Reggie's room and wear her clothes!" The gang laughed. "You're on, Otto!"

Aaron came back, and the gang had to laugh. "Okay, I'm getting out of these, Otto. I dare you to kiss…Twister!" Reggie got a big kick out of this! Aaron was rolling around laughing! Otto did as he was told. Twister said, "Hey that's not bad. I think I'm blushing!" Reggie lightly slapped Twister in the face, then the pillow fight was on! Fun times were certainly on the way.

The next day was Game Day, versus the Destroyers': Lars' team. The Rocket Team, frankly put up a horrible fight. By halftime, they were down 50-20. "They're bigger than us!" Twister was so intimidated by Lars and how much bigger they were than their team. Aaron was shaking his head. "If you guys aren't going to do the job, then I'll go out there and do it for you! Now come on!"

It was a blowout near the end of the third quarter. Otto stole the ball from Lars, only to get hammered in the back. There was no foul call at all. "THAT'S BULLSHIT!" Aaron yelled. "My guys are getting killed out there, and you aren't calling anything!" The referee sternly warned Aaron, "If you don't get out of my face, I'm throwing you out." "Okay, I dare you to throw me out, you piece of garbage!" "That's it you're gone!" Aaron had enough. "YOU'RE KIDDING ME! You are the sorriest bunch of officials I have ever seen in my life. He threw the water cooler onto the court and a chair to boot, and left the court in anger. By the end of the game it was the Destroyers 100, Rockets 70. Could things get worse?


End file.
